Aragas
Aragas is a country far to the southeast of Mordor in Khand, where Men and Forgotten Elves live together in union. Government Aragas is a Diarchy which is ruled over by the Elvish and Mannish Heads of State. Government Hierarchy Aragas has a three level government hierarchy *The whole country is ruled over by the Heads of State. *Each province has its own High Lord, all of whom answer to the Heads of State. *Each region has its own Lord who, all of whom answer to there province's High Lord. The High Lords also act as their region's Lord. The Heads of State also act as their province's High Lord and there region's Lord. Foreign Policy Although the government of Aragas has had contact with other nations in the past the current foreign policy is Isolationism with observation of the West. Trade Aragas has no current exports or imports. Imports In the past the Aragasins have imported Mûmakil from Harad. Although now there is a large enough population of Mûmakil to sustain a breading program. One Time Trades Before the War of the Ring Aragas recived an offer from Sauron to trade nine of their Fell Beasts for 379 Olog-hai. Supprised by the offer the Heads of State were reluctant at first, but once they found out that these trolls could withstand direct sunlight and were intelligent enough to function as soldiers as well as laborers they agreed. The recieved Oloh-hai were added into the Main Army as bolth soldiers and laborers. After the Battle of the Pelennor Fields the Heads of State innitated their isolation policy. Currency Aragas has its own system of currency in the form of coins called Aradones. Types of Aradone *Brass *Bronze *Copper *Gold *Iron *Mithril *Platinum *Silver *White Gold All metals used to make aradones are mixed with a small amount of Tectorite. Aradone Conversions *1 Mithril Aradone is equivalent to15 Platinum Aradones *1 Platinum Aradone is equivalent to 15 White Gold Aradones *1 White Gold Aradone is equivalent to 15 Gold Aradones *1 Gold Aradone is equivalent to 10 Silver Aradones *1 Silver Aradone is equivalent to 10 Bronze Aradones *1 Bronze Aradone is equivalent to 10 Brass Aradones *1 Brass Aradone is equivalent to 5 Copper Aradones *1 Copper Aradone is equivalent to 5 Iron Aradones Iron Ardones are the least valuable coin. Aradone Dispersment The Mithril, Platinum, and White Gold Aradones are primarily owned by the Nobles. The Gold, Silver, and Bronze Aradones are primarily owned by the wealthier citizens and soldiers. The Brass. Copper, and Iron Aradones are primarily owned by the poorer citizens. Languages A total of 8 languages are spoken in Aragas Official Language *Aragain: a mixture of Elvish and Mannish Other Spoken Languages *Black Speech: The language of Mordor *Sindarin: The most common language of the Elves of Western Middle-earth *Westron/Common Speech: The near universal language of Western Middle-earth *4 of the Haradrim languages are also spoken Geography Aragas has a wide range of geographical features, namely; forests, plains, islands, swamps, mountain ranges, mountain passes, lakes, rivers, waterfalls, and although not really geography Aragas has some inpressive fortifacations. Major Forests *The Great Forest: a large wooded area located South of the Arcus Mountains. Major Plains *The Plains of Alavar: a vast expanse of grassland to the West of the Idora River. *The Northeastern Plains: the expanse of grassland above the Ordus River, the Piecus River, and Lake Nora. Major Islands *Gradis Island: a large Island off the coast of Aragas in the Sea of Pelthor. The island is primarily farmland, with Valkia Castle being the Islands only fortifacation. Major Swamps *The Terith Swamp: a large area of swampland just South of the Plains of Alavar. Mountain Ranges *The Arcus Mountains: seperate tha Great Forrest from the rest of Aragas. The only way to cross to the other side is the Pass of Cartis. *The Fell Mountains: the source of the Idora and Ordus rivers and the natural habitat of Fell Beasts. These mountains form a part of Aragas' Northern border. Major Mountain Passes *The Pass of Cartis: the only known means of crossing the Arcus Mountains. As a defensive measure, the Great White Gate stands in the middle of the pass. *The Pass of Meltia: its entrance is situated in the depths of Arakhad Keep and leads directly to Fell Point, situated in the middle of the Fell Mountains. *Fell Point: more of a level clearing in the Fell Mountains than an actual mountain pass. Fell Point aquired its name because it is used as a training ground for the Fell Beasts mounts of Aragas' Main Army. Major Lakes *Lake Nora: situated between the Ordus River and the Piecus River. Kyogis Catsle is located on its Northern shore. Major Rivers *The Idora River: the longest river in Aragas. It starts in the Fell Mountains and works its way down along the Eastern edge of the Plains of Alavar, from there it follows the boarder South. *The Ordus River: Starting in the Fell Mountains it makes its way Southeast until it empties into Lake Nora. *The Piecus River: Originateing at the Southern tip of Lake Nora, the Piecus River travels Southeast to the Sea of Pelthor. The river ends with the Piecus River Delta. Major Waterfalls *Midve Falls: The only real waterfall in Aragas, the falls are situated on the Idora River. The distance from the top of the falls to the bottom is about 50 ft. There is roumered to be a cave behind Midve Falls. Major Fortifacations *Scavaone Citadel: As the capital of Aragas Scavaone Citadel is heavily fortified, even going so far as to have five protective walls. It is located in the approximate center of Aragas and is the Primary fortifacation for the Central Region. *Castle Tarvus: Located deep in the Great Forest, Castle Tarvus is the primary fortifacation for the Southern Region. *Faradis Castle: located in the middle of the Plains of Alavar, the castle serves as the primary fortification in the Western Region. *Kyogis Castle: Located on the Northern shore of Lake Nora, Kyogis Castle serves as the main fortification for the Northeastern Region. *Valkia Castle: the only Fortifacation on Gradis Island, and by extention the Gradis Island Region. It also serves as Gradis Island's portcity. *Arahad Keep: a large fortress carved into the Fell Mountains. It serves as the Northern Mountain Region's primary fortress. *The Great White Gate: A large, white, stone gate located halfway through the Pass of Cartius. It is ment to protect the bulk of Aragas against attacks from the South. Its design is similar to the Black Gate. Population The total population of Aradone, including the Olog-hai, was 53,521 at the time of the last Population Count. Civilian Population The whole of Aragas has a civilion population of 29,648. The break-up of the civilian population is as follows. Central Region The total civilian population of the Central Region is 16,916. *The civilian population of the Central Zone is 1,918. *The civilan population of the Eastern Zone is 3,027. *The Civilian population of the Northern Zone is 2,403. *The civilian population of of Scavaone Citadel is 4,520. *The civilan population of the Southern Zone is 5,048. Gradis Island Region The total civilian population of the Gradis Island Region is 190. *The civilian population of the Farming Zone is 86 *The civilian population of Valkia Castle is 104. Northeastern Region The total civilian population of the Northeastern Region is 1,842. *The civilian population of Kyogis Castle is 321. *the civilian population of the Northweastern Plains Zone is 1,509. *The civilian population of the Piecus River Delta Zone is 12. Northern Mountain Region The total civilian population of the Northern Mountain Region is 363. *The civilian population of Arahad Keep is 39. *The civilian population of the Fell Mountains Zone is 324. Southern Region The total civilian population of the Southern Region is 3,823. *the civilian population of Castle Tarvus is 139. *The civilian population of the Great Forest Zone is 3,521. *The civilian population of the Pass of Cartis Zone is 172. Western Region The total civilian population of the Western Region is 6,514. *The civilian population of Faradis Castle is 400. *The civilan population of the of Plains of Alavar Zone is 6,091. *the population of the Terith Sawmp Zone is 23. Military Population The Military consists of 23,873 soldiers. the military's divisions are broken up as follows. The Main Army The Main Army has 11,138 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *6,179 are Men *4,580 are Elves *379 are Olog-hai The Scavaone Citidel Defense Force The Scavaone Citidel Defense Force has 8,000 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *4,500 are Elves *3,500 are Men The Faradis Castle Defense Force The Feradis Castle Defense Force has 2,000 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *1,000 are Elves *1,000 are Men The Kyogis Castle Defense Force The Kyogis Castle Defense Force has 1,200 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *800 are Men *400 are Elves The Castle Tarvus Defense Force The Castle Tarvus Defense Force has 900 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *600 are Elves *300 are Men The Valkia Castle Defense Force The Valkia Castle Defense Force has 500 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *250 are Elves *250 are Men The Arahad Keep Defense Force The Arahad Keep Defense Force has 105 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *75 are Men *30 are Elves The Great White Gate Defense Force The Great White Gate Defense Forse has 30 soldiers in its ranks. Of these soldiers ... *20 are Elves *10 are Men Main Army The Main Army of Aragas is highly disaplined and, as such, is one of the best in Middle Earth. Although Aragas' Army hasen't been in a war to date, they have encountered one large scale battle, they keep there soldiers on alert because, as they beleive, "If you get too comfortable, you're bound to be attacked." Soldier Breakdown The brakedown of the Main Army's soldiers is as follows. Foot Soldiers This division consists of soldiers that fight on foot. *50 Olog-hai Swordsmen *120 Olog-hai Hammermen *120 Olog-hai Macemen *200 Mannish Archers *600 Elvish Swordsmen *1,400 Mannish Swordsmen *2,000 Elvish Archers Calvary This division consists of soldiers that fight from the backs of animals. Horseback Soldiers There are 4,000 Horses in the Main Army. *200 Horseback Mannish Archers *600 Horseback Mannish Axemen *600 Horseback Mannish Spearmen *1,200 Horseback Elvish Archers *1,400 Horseback Mannish Swordsmen Fell Beast Mounted Soldiers There are 20 Fell Beasts in the Main Army. *10 Fell Beast Mounted Elvish Archers *10 Fell Beast Mounted Mannish Archers Mûmakil Mounted Soldiers There are 12 Mûmakil in the Main Army. *12 Mûmakil Drivers *90 Mûmakil Mounted Elvish Archers *90 Mûmakil Mounted Mannish Archers Seige This division cocnists of siege engines and the soldiers and beasts that work with them. Ballista Soldiers There are 12 Ballistas in the Main Army. *12 Ballista Opperating Men *12 Ballista Pulling Olog-hai *24 Ballista Loading Men Small Battering Ram Soldiers There are 4 Small Battering Rams in the Main Army. *20 Small Battering Ram Carring Elves *20 Small Battering Ram Carring Mand *100 Small Battering Ram Elvish Shieldmen *100 Small Battering Ram Mannish Shieldman Large Battering Ram Soldiers There is one Large Battering Ram in the Main Army. (example) *4 Large Battering Ram Pulling Great Beasts *10 Large Battering Ram Elvish Archers *10 Large Battering Ram Mannish Archers *12 Large Battering Ram Pushing/Opperating Olog-hai Catapult Soldiers There are 25 Catapults and 25 Catapult Ammo Carts in the Main Army. *25 Catapult Ammo Cart Pulling Great Beasts *25 Catapult Loading/Pushing Oloh-Hai *50 Catapult Fireing Elves Siege Tower Soldiers There are 20 Siege Towers in the Main Army *40 Siege Tower Pushing Olog-hai *500 Siege Tower Elvish Swordsmen *500 Siege Tower Mannish Swordsmen History Founding in the Third Age After the defeat of Sauron, some of the surviving members of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men travelled East with their families, far beyond the Eastern edge of Mordor. At the other side of Middle-earth the highest ranking soldier of the Elves met with the highest ranking soldier of the Men. The two of them decided to found a nation of both Men and Elves and create its laws based on both races found important. Involvement in the War of The Ring By the time of the War of the Ring, Aragas had forgotten about the Western Countries. It was discovered by accident by Saruman when the Palantír showed him a glimpse of Scavaone Citadel. After this vision he preformed extensive research into the Eastern reaches of Middle-earth, unaware that the Eye of Sauron was watching him. When Sauron learned of Aragas he immediately wanted to learn about them, hoping to conquer them before the West. He realised, however, that although they hadn't known war since their founding, their army could easily defeat his own. Sauron realised that their greatest advantage was the ability to attack from the skies using tamed fell beasts, he also realised that fell beasts could be useful for his forces. Sauron sent Witch-king of Angmar to Aragas along with a group of Orcs and 379 Olog-hai in order to aquire fell beasts to use as mounts for the Nazgûl. When ths caravan crossed the Western border of Aragas the Main Army was sent to intercept them. The army found the caravan camped at the border and sent a single soldier to scout. The soldier returned the next morning saying that he was discovered and escorted to the leader of the caravan, who had requested to talk with their king. The Heads of State bolth of whom were amoung the ranks, as was their countrys tradition, agreed and sent the soldier back to deliver their message. The Witch-king met with the two heads of state in full view of bolth armies to discuss a trade in which the 379 Olog-hai would be traded for nine untaimed fell beasts. At first the Heads of State were aprehensive, but when they learned of the ways that the Olog-hai differed from other Trolls they agreed, stating that they would need a maximum of three months to capture the required number of fell beasts and transport them to the caravan. After the trade had been completed the caravan headed back to Mordor. However the heads of state were curious about the Western Countries, Mordor in peticular, and decided to send Aristos Thelbran one of their Mannish Fell Beast Riders to the West and report his findings by using his fell beast as a courrier of items, weapons, knowladge, and information the later two being in the form of wrighting. After reciving word about the Battle of the Pelennor Fields the Heads of State decided to remain isolated but leave Aristos in the West an an observer. Things Receved from the West A list of the items, weapons, knowlage, and information sent from the West by Aristos. Items *the Palantír from the ruins of Barad-dûr *The Phial of Galadriel Weapons *Herugrim the sword of King Théoden Knowlage *Books of lore taken from Rivendell after it was deserted *A copy of the Red Book of Westmarch Information Written by Aristos *A first hand account of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields *A first hand account of the Battle of the Morannon Exploration After getting married to Princess Natalie, Arastos became next in line for Mannish Head of State. When Natalie's father died, his title was passed to Aristos, who inturn began funding exploration missions. These missions allowed Aragas to learn more about the territory outside of there boarders, and began paveing the way for contact with the Western Countries. The Dragon Battles Battle of Scavaone Citidel Ten years after Aristos became the Mannish Head of State, the Armies of Aragas saw their first major battle. A Dragon called Umbraspenn flew out of the West and directly attacked Scavaone Citadel. Since it was airborn Aristos Thelbran personally lead Aragas' fell beast archers against it. The battle was going poorly, when another Dragon flew in from the Northeast. Instead of attacking, it just watched as the battle raged on. Umbraspenn requested its assitance then grabed a wing of one of the fell beasts, ignited it, then hurled it and its rider, to the ground. The other Dragon then flew in to the battle and blasted Umbraspenn with fire, diverting his attention from the fell beast riders to the other dragon. The Battle of the Two Dragons After Umbraspenn and the other Dragon engaged eachother Aristos ordered his troops to watch the battle as a safety precaution. The two Dragons continued blasting each other with fire, untill the second Dragon flew out twords the Sea of Pelthor, and was presued by Umbraspenn. As soon as both Dragons were over deep water a unnatural wind picked up and while it wasn't strong enough to effect the Dragons or the fell beasts, the fell beasts were caught off gaurd. Umbraspenn seemed surprized as well and, seizing the oppertunity, the second Dragon loosed a mist of some sort from its mouth that froze Umbraspenn's wings. The Dragon plummeted into the sea below, which was turbulent because of the wind. The wind died down as soon as Umbraspenn sank beneth the waves. Alliance with Glaciexuris After the battle Aristos flew over to the victorious Dragon, who turned introduced herself as Glaciexuris. Glaciexuris was invited to meet with both Heads of State to discuss what had just occurred. After a lengthy negotiation Glaciexuris was allowed to live in Aragas, in exchange for the promise to hunt outside of the borders and avoid hoarding wealth. Glaciexuris had agreed to assist Aragas in righteous endeavours and was aided by the Heads of State in finding a lair in the Fell Mountains. The Heads of State then had notices sent out to every settlement and military encampment to inform them about Glaciexuris' vow. Category:Kingdoms